Adventures in Lost City/Transcript
Part 1 (Wall-nut, Blover, Red Stinger and Ghost Pepper are in Peashooter's house) Wall-nut: I can't believe you guys are going to Lost City Peashooter: Well, you know what they say...(awkward pause) Ghost Pepper: What do they say? Peashooter: Who are they? Ghost Pepper: Never mind. Aren't you scared? Sunflower: Nope! Blover: But you don't have any supplies! Peashooter: Oh, Blover! Blover: What? Peashooter: Plants are meant to survive! Not to have supplies! Red Stinger: By the way, I'd like to sing a new song I wrote. (he performs Adventure) The rest of the kids: (cheer) Red Stinger: Thank you! Thank you! Peashooter: SUNFLOWER! OUR FLIGHT! Sunflower: OH MY GOD! BYE GUYS! The rest of the kids: Byeeee! (later on the plane) Peashooter: (is listening to The Zombie Song with headphones) (singing along) This is my zombie song! Sunflower: I can't believe you're listening to your own songs! Peashooter: Why? People do it all the time. Sunflower: Okay, but I think it's weird! (the plane lands) (Peashooter and Sunflower get off the plane) Peashooter: Hmm! That's strange! Sunflower: What's strange? Peashooter: This isn't Lost City! This is Hawaii! Sunflower: Hawaii? (starts celebrating) YEAAAAAAAAAAH! Peashooter: Why are you so happy? Sunflower: Because we're in Hawaii! Peashooter: Hey, you're right. (scene cuts to the beach) Peashooter: (dives into the sea) Come in, Sunflower! It's AWESOME! Sunflower: (dives into the sea) Hey, you're right! Shark: (comes out of the water) Peashooter and Sunflower: (frightened) A SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!!!!!!! (They run and the shark chases them until the shark gets shot) (they stop running) Peashooter: (confused) What's happening? Coco-nut: (drops a gun) (dives into the sea) Hey guys! Sunflower: Wall-nut? What are you doing here? Coco-nut: Wall-nut? I'm not Wall-nut! Peashooter: Who are you then? Coco-nut: Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Coco-nut! I'm your friend, Wall-nut's cousin. Peashooter: I didn't know Wall-nut had a cousin! Did you? Sunflower: No! Coco-nut: Wall-nut has told me so much about you. When I saw the shark attacking you, I couldn't just watch. So I grabbed a gun and shot it. Sunflower: Thanks! You saved us! Coco-nut: My pleasure! But, what are you doing here, in Hawaii? Peashooter: We took the wrong flight! Coco-nut: You should come to my house! Sunflower: Really? Coco-nut: Sure! (scene cuts to Coco-nut's house) (Peashooter and Sunflower are eating chicken nuggets) Sunflower: Mmmm! These are really good! Peashooter: Yeah! What did you use to make 'em? Coco-nut: Turnips! Mwahahahahaha! Mwahahahahaha! Narrator: Uh oh! It looks like Wall-nut's cousin is an evil cannibal! How will Peashooter and Sunflower survive? Peashooter: Easily! She's just joking, you idiot! Narrator: Oh! Sorry! Go on! This episode looks very exciting! Peashooter: Where were we? Sunflower: We need to go to Lost City! Coco-nut: Then use my Transporter! Peashooter: Trans-what? Coco-nut: Transporter! Peashooter: Maybe tomorrow morning? I'm exhausted! (yawns) Narrator: To be continued Part 2 (the next morning) Coco-nut: Okay! This is my transporter! Get in! Now! (they get in) (she sets the place to Lost City) (scene cuts to Lost City) (Peashooter and Sunflower magically appear) Peashooter: We made it! Sunflower: Why did we want to come here in the first place? Peashooter: Because it will be a new fun adventure. Sunflower: Whatever. (she hears an evil laugh) Hey did you hear that? Peashooter: Hear what? (he hears it too this time) Hey, that evil laugh is familiar! (they check behind the bushes) (a giant temple is there and Dr. Zomboss is outside of it) Dr. Zomboss: Mwahahahahaha! Peashooter: Not that loser again! Dr. Zomboss: (looks at the bushes) Well, well, well. If it isn't Peashooter and Yellowgirl. Sunflower: My name is Sunflower! Dr. Zomboss: I don't care, Yellowflower! SECURITY!!! (nothing happens) Peashooter: But...you don't have security! Dr. Zomboss: I'm 140 years old. Sometimes I see stuff that don't exist! Oh, Peashooter! Is that a new shirt? Peashooter: You know what, this is stupid! Why don't we just escape? Dr. Zomboss: (grabs them both) Come on! I'll show you something very special! (scene cuts to a secret lab) Sunflower: I didn't even know Zomboss had a secret lab inside a temple in Lost City. Computer: 1 minute to destroy! Peashooter: What is it talking about? Dr. Zomboss: I placed a mini bomb inside every plant in the world and now every bomb is going to blow! Goodbye! It's been terrible knowing you! Peashooter: (shoots a pea to the computer) Computer: System crashing! Plants are not going to explode and the bombs are going to fade away! Dr. Zomboss: Are you kidding me? Computer: No! Peashooter: Let's go, Sunflower! This adventure was small...and easy...and stupid...and... Dr. Zomboss: Okay, stop! I'm offended! Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) Sunflower: It's a good thing that we went to Lost City. If we didn't go, we'd all be dead by now! Narrator: Looks like Sunflower and Peashooter are safe. But I don't care. I would still get paid if they died! Peashooter: That's it, we're getting a new narrator! Narrator: Oh come on! Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter transcripts